The Cure-One Shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: BoFA's AU! Everyone lives. Kili has had enough. He will not let his uncle and brother stay under the curse of the gold any longer. Even if it takes his life he will save them. Hints of Bagginshield. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


**The Cure**

**BoFA's AU! Everyone lives. Kili has had enough. He will not let his uncle and brother stay under the curse of the gold any longer. Even if it takes his life he will save them.**

**Hints of Bagginshield.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or anything in relation to it.**

* * *

**The Cure**

Prince Kili was getting annoyed. Maybe annoyed wasn't the right word for it. Sad. Lonely. Depressed. Angry. All of those described him at the moment. He was sitting in his chamber of stone, alone. He had been alone for a week now and it was slowly wearing him down. His brother, his big brother had fallen under the spell of the gold right along side his uncle. Everyone of the company was under the spell now.

Everyone but him and now he was alone.

He had no idea how he lasted this long to be truthful. He thought it was because he never wanted to be king, never had the same lust for gold and wealth as the other dwarfs did. What the case was, he other than Bilbo (who sadly went back to the shire to set things in order so he could live in the mountain with Thorin full time) were the only ones of the company that could resist the call of the gold. Kili refused to let his family stay under the gold's thrall any longer and did not want 'uncle Bilbo' to come back to a gold mad Thorin. That almost broke the two of them apart to start with and Kili was not going to stand by and let it happen again.

Kili looked down at the clothes that are resting on his bed, his clothes from the battle of the five armies. They were still bloodstained and torn, but it was a part of his plan that Kili hoped would work. He had to get his brother on his own first. Kili snorted, that shouldn't be too hard. Fili had locked himself in a chamber that was full of gemstones and swords.

Kili grimaced as he pulled on the blood caked and dirty clothes from the war before heading out to the room he knew his big brother would be located in. This was a terrible idea and Fili was bound to kill him later for it, but at least he would be back in his senses. Kili made his way to the room, not running into anyone on his way, he was worried about this but was thankful for it at this moment. He stood outside the door awkwardly; he took a few breaths and pushed open the door.

* * *

The gems and swords gleamed like they had been polished recently; Kili knew that Fili had been the one to polish them obsessively. Fili was sitting on a step, bent over a sword intently. Kili leaned heavily against the doorframe, hand clutching the side that still bore a scar from a near fatal wound from the war. He shook his hair in front of his face and thought back to the war and all the feelings that came whilst battling. He took a few shaky breaths before coughing. The sudden noise surprisingly caught Fili's attention. The blonde's eyes widened dramatically as he took in his brothers injured stance.

"Fee…Fili." Kili coughed holding his side.

"KILI!" Fili bolted to his feet, the sword dropping to the ground with a loud clatter. He looked down at the fallen sword, but his head snapped back up as Kili let out another painful sounding cough. Fili took a few striding steps towards his brother but the gleam of the gemstones caught his eyes.

"Brother… Please… Big brother…" Kili whimpered, keeping his hair covering his face as his head stayed down.

"Fee, please I need you." Kili let his whole body slump to the floor. The sound of Kili's body hitting the floor and his desperate words snapped Fili into action. He fell to his knees by his brother, pulling him into his own arms running his hands through Kili's long hair.

"You're okay Kee, you're going to be fine I promise you this." Fili swore to his brother.

"Are… You okay?" Kili whispered.

"I'm okay, god don't worry about me!" Fili babbled looking and acting like his old self than he had in a while.

"FINALLY!" Kili threw his arms up in relief.

"W-what?" Fili's brows furrowed together in confusion as Kili stood up and out of his brother's grip.

"I know it was a horrible thing to do to you but it was the only way I could save you!" Kili explained, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"I couldn't stand to see you fall further under the spell of the gold. I had to get you back." Kili's voice trailed off; still not ready to meet his brother's gaze. Kili grunted as his brother pulled him back down onto the floor and into a tight embrace.

"Idiot, don't ever scare me like that again." Fili nuzzled his face into Kili's brown hair. "It was a good plan but never again."

"As long as you never fall under the gold's hold again." Kili shot back.

"Promise, god I can't believe it took hold of me…" Fili closed his eyes and Kili frowned unimpressed with the tone of voice his older brother was using. He knew that voice, it was the voice that Fili always used when Kili got hurt and Fili felt guilty about it.

"Don't just don't." Kili pulled back from the hug and glared his brother in the eye. "The pull of the gold was too powerful, the strongest people I know fell to it easily. Don't you dare blame yourself for that."

"You didn't." Fili's voice was quiet.

"I never wanted to be king, I never wanted gold or anything like that. I just want my family that included my uncle, my mom, all my crazy uncles/cousins and my big brother. That's all I'll ever need." Kili admitted.

"Kee." Fili swallowed.

"Speaking of uncle's, I think it's time for me to save Thorin." Kili stood up again with a devious glint in his eyes.

"I can start working on the others…" Fili offered up and Kili sent him a brilliant grin.

"Thanks Fili! Wish me luck!" Kili turned on his heel and was about to walk out when Fili's hand whipped out and his fingers gently curled around Kili's upper arm stopping his little brother.

"Just be careful, Thorin is going to be harder to snap out of this than me… Also… Burn those clothes when you are done." Fili warned.

"I will, you can set them alight if you wish." Kili nodded his head.

"Good luck." They both said at the same time, their synced mind coming out letting Kili know the hold of the gold was truly gone from his brother.

* * *

Kili flew down the hall towards the throne room where he knew his uncle was sitting with the arkenstone. His heart was pounding, he had his brother back but he knew getting his uncle back would be more difficult. No matter what it took Kili would get through to Thorin. He took a few more deep breaths before entering the large room, there sitting on a throne holding the arkenstone close to his chest covered in jewels and gold, his sword resting by the arm of the throne.

"King Thorin." Kili called out as he approached his uncle.

"Nephew! You do not need to be so formal, come sit with me." Thorin beamed at his nephew. Kili walked closer, but keeping his distance.

"Uncle, I think you need to take a break." Kili tried to gently approach the subject of getting his uncle away from all the gold.

"Why? Why would anyone ever want to leave all this?" Thorin waved his right arm over the span of the massive throne room.

"What about sunlight? Fresh air?" Kili offered coming closer but still far enough away from his uncle in case things went south.

"Why would I care about that?" Thorin frowned, before his eyes narrowed and he set the arkenstone down on the left armrest of the stone throne.

"Why are you trying to get me to leave? You want all this for yourself don't you!" Thorin's voice rose up and Kili knew things were going south.

"No uncle, I don't!" Kili held his hands up in front of him in defense of himself.

"LIES!" Thorin roared and before Kili could move he found himself being slammed against the floor with his uncle looming overhead. Thorin's sword dangerously close to Kili's throat, the brunette's arms were laying up by his head uselessly. They could be of use but Kili's mind was quickly adjusting his plan, this only threw a slight wrench in his plan.

"If deep down you think I want to steal any of this useless gold then… Do it. If deep down you think the only reason I came on this quest and fought by your side was to take this gold then… Do it. I came here because I love you uncle, not the king under the mountain, not the mountain itself, not all the gold. Nothing. I came because you are family. If you think that means nothing then DO IT!" Kili's eyes were (against his will) starting to well up with tears as he ranted at his uncle.

"Because I rather be dead then have to watch you fall deeper into this madness." Kili closed his eyes and readied himself for the taste of Thorin's sword.

Instead he heard the clattering of the sword dropping to the ground, he opened one eye and looked up to see his uncle was no longer above him. Thorin was sitting next to his youngest nephew, head down with his hair covering his face like a shield and his hands were clenched tightly. Kili opened both eyes and pulled himself into an up right position facing his uncle.

"Uncle?" Kili said softly reaching out, laying his hand on his uncle's forearm but held fast as his uncle flinched slightly whilst trying to move away from his nephew.

"Uncle." Kili said more firmly this time, setting his own 'Thorin' glare on his uncle. He was adorable when he tried as a kid but he believed that he had gotten pretty good at it when he aimed it at the Goblin King all that time ago.

"I almost…" Thorin's voice was low and strained making it hard for Kili to hear properly.

"But you didn't. You fought and you won." Kili shifted closer to his uncle, carefully leaning his head on Thorin's shoulder. He couldn't help but grin when he felt his uncle lean his own head on top of Kili's.

"You can't fall to the sickness like your father and grandfather did, you are much stronger than them." Kili said with confidence. "You have done the impossible and then some." He said firmly, cutting off his uncle as he had shifted as he prepared to say something.

"Reclaiming Erebor wasn't just me." Thorin offered up.

"I meant raising Fili and me, but yeah I guess reclaiming Erebor is up there as well." Kili said with a cheeky grin. His grin widened as his uncle let out laughter that shook his whole body.

"So uncle Thorin, want to show Fee and myself the wonders of the many hidden passageways that the mountain contains?" Kili asked, excitement shinning in his eyes.

"But isn't Fili under the sickness?" Thorin trailed off as Kili stood up and the king took in Kili's appearance. He was on his feet, patting down his nephew to ensure he was not injured again.

"Not anymore, why do you think I am wearing these clothes again?" Kili huffed as his uncle poked and prodded him. "I had a plan."

"I see you got uncle back to normal." Fili's voice came from one of the entrances from the throne room. "I have to say, as insane as your plans are Kee they seem to be effective. I even took a page out of your book to get the others back to normal." Fili sauntered over to his brother and his uncle.

"What did you do?" Kili asked amused as his uncle turned his attention to the blonde.

"Played on their protective side. They all were gathered in the same room so I just stumbled in, groaned a lot and 'passed out'. They were back to normal and fretting over me in an instant." Fili smiled the exact same cheeky smile Kili had a minute or so ago.

"Nicely done. Uncle Thorin is going to show us some hidden passages in the mountain!" Kili reported rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Fili's reply to that was a fist pump paired with a wide grin.

"Come on then uncle!" Fili and Kili sang in sync, each grabbing one of Thorin's hands and dragged him out of the throne room talking excitedly. The trio passed by some of the others from the company who grinned happily that their king and heir were back to normal as they were.

Prince Kili was no longer alone and had singlehandedly destroyed the gold sickness. Kili was the cure.


End file.
